Storm
Storm (born Ororo Munroe) is a mutant who can control the weather and is the co-leader of the X-Men. Biography X-Men: Apocalypse Growing up as a pickpocket in Cairo, Ororo began to idolize Mystique, following the mutant's heroism in Washington D.C. One day, while using her abilities to score a wallet, Ororo was chased down by the man she had robbed before getting surrounded by many individuals. Just as things were about to get heated, Apocalypse arrived and killed all but one man by using sand to pierce their necks. Apocalypse killed the last man by melting him into a wall. Thankful for being saved, Ororo brought the mysterious being to her home, where he learned of what had happened in the past few centuries by skimming through a nearby television, also learning from Ororo about Mystique being her hero. Believing that humanity had lost its way, Apocalypse decided to "save" the world and imbued Ororo with great power, causing her hair to turn white in the process. Ororo then accompanied Apocalypse to various locations where he recruited Psylocke, Angel, and Magneto to his cause. The group later abducted Xavier from the X-Mansion. Later, after seizing control of Cairo, Apocalypse ordered his subordinates to protect him while he attempted to transfer his consciousness into a captive Xavier. As they confronted a group of mutants led by Mystique, Ororo got in a fight with Cyclops. Over the course of the battle, she witnessed Apocalypse's disregard for Angel's death and subsequent brutal assault on Mystique and Quicksilver, causing her to attack her former leader. With the help of Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Magneto, Ororo destroys Apocalypse. As the X-Mansion is repaired (following its destruction when Xavier had been captured), Ororo talks to Quicksilver about his father, Magneto. Quicksilver says he wants to stay, and Ororo remarks that she wants to stay too. X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine wakes up in the altered timeline of 2023, Storm is seen alive as a teacher at the X-Mansion. Personality As a young thief on the streets of Cairo, Egypt during the 1980s, Ororo lived a hard life, but idolized Mystique (after Mystique had saved the President from Magneto) and desired to be like her. After she was saved by Apocalypse, she was excited to meet another mutant and came under his thrall after he enhanced her powers. She was loyal to him and sought to serve him in his bid to remake the world in his image (and destroy countless lives in the process while enslaving the remaining survivors). But during the final battle, when Storm saw her master disregard her ally, Archangel, after he'd been critically injured, and seeing her hero, Mystique, try to stop Apocalypse and almost die for her friends and allies, Storm appeared to regain her own will as she realized she was on the wrong side, and turned against him. She joined the X-Men and eagerly began training alongside her new teammates under her hero, Mystique. Powers & Abilities * Atmokinesis - Storm is a powerful mutant who is able to control the weather and all of its forms with ease. She can control meteorological tempests, such as lightning, thunderstorms, hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes, mist, and typhoons. She can even siphon electricity, causing her to shoot it out as lightning of any intensity. In The Last Stand, she could shock people with lightning by colliding with them. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant - Storm is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. She utilizes her lightning while fighting close range. She is even able to hold her own against physically stronger opponents in close combat, like Callisto. * Skilled Leader - Storm has led the X-Men in battle many times, eventually becoming one of Professor Xavier's protégés and, upon Cyclops' death, second-in-command. She even took over as headmaster of the school following Xavier's death in the original timeline. Relationships Allies * Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor, Friend, Father-like Figure, and Former Enemy ** X-Men *** Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Mentor, Teammate, Friend, Former Enemy, and Idol *** Hank McCoy/Beast - Mentor, Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *** Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Teammate and Friend *** Logan/Wolverine - Teammate and Friend *** Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate, Friend, and Former Student *** Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Student * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally and Former Teammate * Moira MacTaggert - Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy Enemies * Apocalypse † - Savior, Former Leader turned Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Teammate turned Enemy *** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Teammate turned Enemy * William Stryker - Enemy Category:Heroes Category:White Hair Category:Flight Category:X-Men Members Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Former Villains Category:Teachers Category:Deceased Characters